trongsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
KMRT Squad
Legendary KMRT Squad Introduction KMRT Squad was created on 12th September 2018 which was formed by 4 VG1 students. They all met in Skedsmo Videregående Skole. It originally started off as Ronny and Markus working together because they were in the same class. Shortly 2 weeks later after first school day, Trong transferred schools from Strømmen Videregående Skole to Skedsmo Videregående Skole and met Kaspar first in a lunch time. During the week after Trong transferred, he and Kaspar saw Ronny sitting alone in the dining room and greeted him. They quickly got to know each other easily and kept everybody company until lunch time ended. The next day after, Ronny sits in his class room with his classmate; Markus and Finn. Trong and Kaspar introduce themselves for them and suddenly became interested in each other. In that very day, KMRT was created and stood together until the last day of the first years. KMRT stands for: K - Kaspar, M - Markus, R - Ronny, T - Trong. Throughout the year As weeks passed by, all four kept meeting each other every lunch time and discussed about random topics. One of them being sitting on the girls lap. Sometimes they would also play "Would you rather?" and watch Trong play "osu!". Sometimes Finn would also greet them while passing by or even take part of their discussion. Gideon, a classmate of Trong would also join during the last months of the year. The End of KMRT In the last weeks of the first year, they started to celebrate their VG1 graduation and made it out safely. Things such as playing uno with the entire squad was an example of what they did after exam picks, noone was chosen. In the final day of the first year everybody took their goodbyes to Trong, who would transfer to an another school which had IT in his next year. The rest would stay the same. Aftermath Second year would start and KMR without Trong would return once again as a lovely squad.... until a chain of weird events occured. Finn managed to find a place in Lillestrøm Videregående Skole and decided to study there for his year. He found later out that he did not like the school at all and requested to go back to Skedsmo. The school did not allow Finn to come back due to his space already being taken, so he was forced to reliate to Sørumsand Videregående Skole. He was never heard of again. Gideon has never returned back to the squad in the second year, even though he is still in the same school. Kaspar realized how awkward it was without Trong. Ronny and Markus does not seem interested to talk anymore, making it harder for Kaspar to have a conversation with them. Kaspar decided to change school since he saw things went awkwardly weird in the team. He is on the process of changing school to Mailand Videregående Skole where his friends and Trong are. Members: * Trong - VG1 Elektrofag (1ELE) * Ronny - VG1 Studiespesialisering (1STC) * Kaspar - VG1 Studiespesialisering (1STA) * Markus - VG1 Studiespesialisering (1STC) * Gideon - VG1 Elektrofag (1ELE) * Finn - VG1 Studiespesialisering (1STC)